The subject invention is directed to the fastener art and, more particularly, to an apparatus for facilitating the installation of fasteners.
The invention is especially suited for installing pushnut fasteners to the ends of studs or rods and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for installing a variety of similar fastening devices.
Pushnut fasteners are widely used for providing rapid, simple connections to both threaded and unthreaded rods and studs. Generally, the fasteners are applied by aligning them with the rod or stud and manually driving them into position with various types of hand tool applicators. As a result, installation is both slow and cumbersome. Consequently, there has existed a need for apparatus to automatically install such fasteners and eliminate or reduce the amount of manual manipulation and force application required.